


Why He Hates Roadtrips

by hika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Keith is honestly best keith, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Roadtrip au!, This was my nanowrimo project and im v excited about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hika/pseuds/hika
Summary: Roadtrip au! Hunk, Lance and Pidge (belatedly on her part though) go on a roadtrip and pick up Shiro's weird younger brother on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its short, im bad at being consistant but im trying! Enjoy!

From Florida. To Washington. Through Nevada. Past New Mexico. That's his idea. To drive his car across all the continental states. That's what he wants. All Lance wants. All he and his two BFFs are gonna do. 

They start on main street not far away from their dorm room. Lance and Hunk. Pidge insisted that she'd meet them in Texas after visiting her family for the first two weeks. Allura, Shiro and Matt take Voltron, Matt's ... colorful van on an adventure of their own. Lance is convinced that they just want to make out. That's probably what they're gonna do. That's definitely what they're gonna do.

Lance has packed all of the necessities: blankets, clothes, snacks, his laptop, his blue stuffed lion named Lauren, and all seasons, movies and versions of Sailor Moon on DVD. Also he packed legally blonde one and two because they are honestly the best 2 movies that have ever been made. Lance also wanted to pack all of his books which was not a lot to be honest. Hunk did some, as Lance would put it, magic and somehow ended up with half of their fridge and the cabinets' contents in their trunk.

They started out in an hour long traffic jam which honestly should have signaled that they really should have rescheduled this. But Lance and Hunk are both really stubborn when they want to be and insisted that they do what they wanted to do anyway.

....

"—Just not quite as popular as me!!!" Lance sang along with his favorite song from the Wicked soundtrack. It was two am on their first day. Hunk was asleep in the backseat as they coasted through Valdosta, Georgia on route 75. Lance argued that he didnt want to stop driving except for bathroom, food and gas breaks until they reached Atlanta. And so they didnt stop again for another 6 hours when Hunk started to complain about his "bladder about to burst and pee was gonna gush out of his body".

They continued on after he relived himself until they found a place that sells milkshakes.

'I like me' the book read in big bold letters at the front. It was watching him, he just knew it! No... it was baiting him. Taunting him. Lance just knew that this book was bad news.

He glowered at it as he sucked down his chocolate milkshake, a weekly tradition that he and Hunk participate in with each other exclusively, because Pidge was, in Lance's words, a fucking loser who didn't like to drink milkshakes, and everyone else weren't special enough to him. 

He may have considered letting one of his siblings or Allura, Matt or Shiro come with a few times but, he and Hunk figured that this could be their special thing. Like a mother-son bonding exercise. Lance drew warmth from this tradition they started when they were 8 and old enough to have an allowance. Their tradition made him happy.


End file.
